


Well that’s not the Phineas Flynn I fell in- to this situation with

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Series: 2021 Fanfiction [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crying, Episode: s02e54 Summer Belongs to You, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Isabella Is so cute when she’s crying tho, Love Confessions, My OTP, Oblivious Phineas Flynn, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, and then he feels guilty for making Isabella cry, because in my head that’s how Phineas works, non-canon scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Isabella has never been the vulnerable type, she is always strong and can handle anything. But when Phineas and Isabella go to Paris, Isabella to try and get Phineas to notice her, and the other to get aeroplane parts and being totally oblivious to her. Isabella finally had enough and she cries. And to make matters even more ironic, Phineas is the one to comfort her.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Series: 2021 Fanfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Well that’s not the Phineas Flynn I fell in- to this situation with

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks but who cares!

Isabella sat on the beach they were stranded at, Phineas going crazy and finding something that they can use to get off of the island, while Ferb just stood there trying to calm him down. Isabella was quietly sobbing to herself. “ just admit it Isabella.. you’ll never be able to tell Phineas how you feel… Besides, I don’t think he likes me anyway..” she said to herself. Crying a little bit louder now, not holding back the tears anymore that she had to hold for however many hours they were in Paris, and her heart continuously slowly breaking with every attempt she tried. 

It must’ve been at least 10 minutes before someone noticed Isabella was full on crying. To make the irony even worse, it was Phineas. And there was no point lying, because he wasn’t oblivious to the fact that she was crying but he was oblivious to the fact that she liked him? Really? “Isabella? “A soft voice asked her. Isabella didn’t make eye contact, she knew if she saw him she would be really upset and it would be harder to calm her down. “Isa?” He tried again. Using the nickname he gave her when he was four years old and he couldn’t pronounce her name yet. That nickname made her look at him.

Phineas stared in utter shock, seeing Isabella’s tearstained face... this wasn’t supposed to be the girl he knew. This wasn’t that Isabella Garcia Shapiro he’s known for 5+ years. This Isabella was heartbroken and crying and vulnerable. A twinge of guilt laced Phineas’s facial expression, as Isabella continuously cried. It broke Phineas’s heart.

So Phineas pulled Isabella into a cuddle. But that seemed to make Isabella worse, but Phineas didn’t let go. Somehow Phineas knew that this was his fault, Phineas Felt really bad.   
“Did, did I do something wrong Isa?” Phineas asked, stroking Isabella gently. Isabella shot up, unable to move from Phineas’s arms.   
“N-no..” she told him. But Phineas was not believing her.

“ you’re lying to me Isa.” Phineas says. Moving Isabella’s chin to meet him. “Did I do something wrong? “He asked again, and Isabella nodded. “I Wanted you to notice me… I’ve had a crush on you for years! Years!” Isabella covers her mouth. “Holy guacamole-“ she said, as her hand covered her mouth to stop any more of garbage coming out.  
Phineas literally looked like he was about to cry.  
Isabella kissed his forehead. “Oh my goodness… Isabella I’m so sorry… I have no idea, how stupid of me! I’m so stupid! I’m so oblivious! “She kissed his forehead again. “Hey, you’re not stupid.. you just were oblivious that’s all, which is annoying I will admit, but you’re not stupid..” Phineas lit up, kissing Isabella on the lips a little too suddenly but Isabella didn’t care.

Well, this is The Phineas Flynn she fell in love with and fell in to this situation with. And Isabella wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
